Known cyclopropane derivatives include secondary and tertiary cyclopropyl methylamines described in Teotino, U. M.; Della Bella, D.; Gandini, A.; Benelli, G., J. Med. Chem. 1967, Vol. 10, p. 1091 as monoamine oxidase inhibitors; and cyclopropyl-methylguanidines described in Borne, R. F.; Forrester, M. L.; Waters, I. W., J. Med Chem, Vol. 20, p. 771 (1977) as useful in treating hypertension. GB 1,086,191 discloses certain phenyl cyclopropane derivatives.
Extracellular calcium can exert effects on different cell functions as discussed in Nemeth et al., 11 Cell Calcium 319,1990. The role of extracellular calcium in parafollicular and parathyroid cells is discussed in Nemeth, et al., 11 Cell Calcium 323,1990.
PCT/US93/01642 (WO 94/18959); PCT/US95/13704 (WO 96/12697) and PCT/US92/07175 (WO 93/04373) disclose compounds which are described as modulators of inorganic ion receptor activity, such as mimicing or blocking the effect of extracellular calcium on a cell surface calcireceptor.